


Blackout

by scoutergirl



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm so sorry, Tumblr Prompt, first fic, particually not Chris centric fics, there is not enough chris/kelly fics out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutergirl/pseuds/scoutergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tumblr prompt "Person B, knowing they're undoubtedly going to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they're bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Muse fic, and I can't help but hurt my faves. I am so sorry for what you are about to read. Please comment so that I know how to improve.

'It wasn't supposed to end this way.' Chris thought to himself, slumping against the grimy alley wall. He scoffed as he looked down at himself, the deep red slowly seeping into his previously pristine white shirt. Kelly was going to kill him for the mess. "I think she's been beaten to that." He muttered, closing his eyes as the pain finally settled in. Raising his hand towards the gaping hole in his chest, he found himself suddenly realising to himself. Realising that he wasn't likely to see her ever again. Never again was he going to watch Alfie play his latest game, show Ava that new riff he had worked on, never see Frankie and Ernie bickering over who got first pick on pizza slices, or help Buster with his homework, and he was never going to pick up Teddi ever again. All of it, gone. He hoped Matt and Dom would understand his not turning up to the studio tomorrow. The pain was intensifying now, and Chris could start to see blackness creeping into the edges of his vision. Reaching into his front pocket, he was relieved to see that the thugs hadn't taken his phone. 'Just your life, which is a little bit worse I think' his mind offered, before he shut it up. He had to do this one last thing. Dialling the number he knew off by heart, Chris lifted the phone to his ear, the dial tone ringing through his head.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end answered. Chris sighed.

"Hey. It's me." 

"Oh, Chris. I thought you were in the studio?"

"Nah. Got out about an hour ag..." Chris turned his head away as a hacking cough rattled his body, blood covering his mouth.

"What was that?! Are you ok? Chris?" Kelly asked worriedly.

"Think I'm coming down with a bit of a cough. Anyways, I got out 'bout half an hour ago. Went for a bit of a walk. However, I don't think I'll be making it home tonight. Busy times, y'know." Chris couldn't let her know that he wasn't ever going to come home, it would worry her too much.

"I understand. Can't slack off on an album." Kelly remained blissfully unaware of the situation, instead believing Chris' story.

'I have to tell her that I love her' Chris thought, consciousness slipping away from him. "Just wanted to let you know. I love you. So much. Just remember that. And the kids."

"Love you too. Make sure you play the best you can, don't want that reputation to fade,do you?" Kelly reprimanded him,a loving sigh coming from her end of the phone.

"'Course not. Love you. Bye." And all the only noise in the alley was that of the dial tone, as Chris smiled to himself, closed his eyes,and hoped for the best.


End file.
